V6.17
__TOC__ , , użytkowi strzelcy) oraz każe nam wziąć pod lupę kilka rzeczy kluczowych dla rozgrywki w Mistrzostwach. Kolejna aktualizacja obejmie podobne zmiany — sam fakt, że jesteś w kałuży nie oznacza, że cię nie widzimy, . To wszystko od nas w tym patchu! Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze i niech w waszych grach pojawia się więcej bohaterów niż do tej pory!|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough, Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman}} Bohaterowie * **Kontrola gniewu: Dodatkowa prędkość ruchu i ataku Tibbersa po śmierci Annie mija o 20% szybciej * **Czas trwania: 5 sekund ⇒ 4 sekundy * **Obrażenia: 250/425/600 pkt. ⇒ 200/400/600 pkt. .|Paczka Corkiego cementuje jego pozycję jako głównego wędrującego strzelca, ale utrata premii do prędkości ruchu na skutek zaatakowania totemu wydaje się temu zaprzeczać. Zmieniamy Corkiego w podobny sposób, jak w patchu 6.13 zmieniliśmy , aby nie tracił swojej prędkości ruchu poza walką, gdy zatrzyma się, aby zniszczyć totem.}} * **Z podjazdu: Atakowanie totemów nie odbiera już premii do prędkości ruchu poza walką z Paczki , to coś dla ciebie). Z tego powodu poprawiamy skuteczność Zewu Księżyca podczas przyciągania wrogów, aby odpowiedni sojusznicy dobrze się czuli, mając u swego boku właśnie Dianę, a nie jakiegokolwiek innego szturmowca.}} * **Maksymalny zasięg przyciągania: 150 jedn. ⇒ 225 jedn. * **Koszt: 120 pkt. many ⇒ 100 pkt. many **Czas odnowienia: 110/100/90 sek. ⇒ 100/90/80 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 150/120/90 sek. ⇒ 120/100/80 sek. * **Prędkość ataku za każdy ładunek: 10% na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 10/12/14% (na poziomach 1/7/13) **Maksymalna prędkość ataku: 50% na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 50/60/70% (na poziomach 1/7/13) *Ogólne **Podstawowe zdrowie: 580 pkt. ⇒ 540 pkt. * **Koszt: 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. many ⇒ 80/90/100/110/120 pkt. many * **Beczki to nie ludzie: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zadawanie obrażeń fizycznych beczkom podczas ich detonacji skutkowało efektami kradzieży życia/wampiryzmu * **Czas odnowienia: 160/150/140 sek. ⇒ 180/160/140 sek. **Obrażenia: 600/840/1080 pkt. ⇒ 420/720/1020 pkt. . Ta dwójka dominuje w dżungli podczas profesjonalnych rozgrywek ze względu na to, jak szybko może zacząć gankować. Mówiąc dokładniej, chodzi o czas odnowienia ich umiejętności dających mobilność (które wykorzystują także do rozpoczęcia walki), który jest zbyt krótki na wczesnych poziomach. Natarcie i powinny zmuszać Gragasa i Rek'Sai do podjęcia ważnej decyzji: „Czy wykorzystam E, aby ominąć wrogi totem, czy może zachowam umiejętność, aby coś ugrać?”. W obecnym stanie rzeczy odpowiedź brzmi: „Mogę zrobić obie rzeczy”. Nie ma z tym problemu w późniejszej fazie gry, gdy przeciwnicy mają dostęp do własnej mobilności, ale jest to niezwykle irytujące na początku. Zwiększamy czasy odnowienia Natarcia i Tunelu, aby zmusić Gragasa i Rek'Sai do podejmowania trudniejszych decyzji w związku z użyciem umiejętności we wczesnej fazie gry. A co do Gragasa, zmieniamy także skuteczność używania jego na bliskim dystansie. Gdy Gragas ciśnie sobie Wybuchającą Beczkę pod nogi, jego przeciwnicy dosłownie nie mają czasu na reakcję (beczka się nawet nie pokazuje), zanim zostaną wystrzeleni. W przypadku gankowania nie ma znaczenia, czy jego przeciwnikom uda się uniknąć Natarcia czy nie, ponieważ Graggy musi tylko zmniejszyć dystans, aby zagwarantować odrzucenie przez superumiejętność. Teraz Wybuchająca Beczka ma stały czas lotu, więc Gragas będzie musiał polegać na trafieniu ogłuszeniem E, aby móc zagwarantować odrzucenie. Będzie to teraz łatwiejsze, ponieważ naprawiliśmy błąd, który sprawiał, że Natarcie mogło spudłować.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 12 sek. ⇒ 16/15/14/13/12 sek. **Niezdara: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Gragas czasami przeskakiwał przez cele, które powinien trafić Natarciem * **Czas lotu: 0-0,58 sek. (zależnie od dystansu) ⇒ 0,55 sek. * **oszt: 40/50/60/70/80/90 pkt. many ⇒ 40 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach * **Wzmocnione skalowanie: 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Naprawa błędu: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Jayce nie mógł atakować przez chwilę po zmianie na Młot Rtęciowy * **Skalowanie: 0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Obrażenia przeciwko stworom i potworom: 65% ⇒ 75% * **Obrażenia od brakującego zdrowia: 2% za każdy 1% brakującego zdrowia celu ⇒ 2,5% za każdy 1% brakującego zdrowia celu **Minimalne obrażenia każdego strzału: 50/125/200 pkt. + 0,25 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 40/100/160 pkt. + 0,2 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **Maksymalne obrażenia każdego strzału: 150/375/600 pkt. + 0,75 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 140/350/560 pkt. + 0,7 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku **'USUNIĘTO' - Kurtyna opada: Czas odnowienia Kurtyny! nie skraca się już o 10% za niewykorzystane strzały **'NOWOŚĆ' - Przejrzystość kurtyny: Przeciwnicy posiadają teraz znaczniki, które pokazują, że znajdują się w maksymalnym zasięgu Kurtyny! * **inimalne skalowanie: 0,1 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,15 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Maksymalne skalowanie: 1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,5 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *Ogólne **Naprawiona animacja: Animacja podstawowych ataków została usprawniona, aby lepiej zgrywały się z momentem, w którym shuriken opuszcza dłoń Kennena **Prędkość pocisku podstawowego ataku: 1600 jedn. ⇒ 1700 jedn. * **Prędkość pocisku wzmocnionego ataku: 1800 jedn. ⇒ 1700 jedn. *Przejrzystość: Tryb dla daltonistów zmienia teraz kolor paska zdrowia * **Czas odnowienia: 14 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. **Dodatkowy pancerz: 10/15/20/25/30% ⇒ 15/20/25/30/35% **Skalowanie obrażeń efektu użycia: 0,1 pkt. dodatkowego pancerza ⇒ 0,15 pkt. dodatkowego pancerza * **Zasięg rzucenia: 750 jedn. ⇒ 800 jedn. * **Koszt: 100/125/150 pkt. many ⇒ 100 pkt. many **Czas odnowienia: 120/105/90 sek. ⇒ 110/95/80 sek. *Ogólne **Prędkość ruchu: 340 jedn. ⇒ 345 jedn. * **Bierna premia do pancerza i odporności na magię: 12% dodatkowego pancerza i odporności na magię ⇒ 15% dodatkowego pancerza i odporności na magię ), jej Tunel był zbyt mocny. Zamiast rozsądnie dysponować nim do przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce, albo zachowywania go w celu ugrania czegoś, Rek'Sai często robiła obie te rzeczy naraz. Zmniejszamy nieco jej skuteczność, aby zmusić ją do podejmowania rozsądnych wyborów. dostarczał nieco odmiennego rodzaju frustracji związanej z tym samym problemem, który posiadał Tunel. Ponieważ Rek'Sai tak często sięgała poza Rift, wczesne grupowanie się, aby grać przeciwko jej drużynie na całej mapie, wydawało się całkiem bezwartościowe. Chcecie wymienić się wieżami? Superumiejętność Rek'Sai wam na to nie pozwoli. Chcecie przerwać jej dywersję? Rek'Sai skorzysta z superumiejętności, aby uciec w bezpieczne miejsce. Chcecie zabić lub ? Superumiejętność Rek'Sai wam na to nie pozwoli. Pośpiech Pustki powinien przechylać szalę na korzyść drużyny Rek'Sai w miejscu, w którym wyląduje po jego użyciu, ale powinien także dawać przeciwnikom sygnał, że mogą coś zdziałać w dowolnym innym punkcie mapy.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 20/19,5/19/18,5/18 sek. ⇒ 26/24/22/20/18 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 150/110/70 sek. ⇒ 180/140/100 sek. * **Minimalne obrażenia : 80/120/160 pkt. ⇒ 100/150/200 pkt. **Maksymalne obrażenia : 240/360/480 pkt. ⇒ 300/450/600 pkt. * **Zasięg: 1500/3000 jedn. ⇒ 1750/3000 jedn. i , to możecie mieć pojęcie, co za chwilę napiszemy. Sivir (kolejny strzelec użytkowy) specjalizuje się we wzmacnianiu swojej drużyny, tak aby mogła dogonić przeciwników lub rozpocząć walkę, ale jej użytkowość nie wiąże się z odpowiednio słabszymi obrażeniami. Wybieranie Sivir ze względu na najlepszą w tej klasie zdolność do rozpoczęcia walki powinno mieć swój koszt — coś, co wyrówna ogromny obszar zadawanych obrażeń.}} * **Skalowanie obrażeń odbicia: 0,6/0,65/0,7/0,75/0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,5/0,55/0,6/0,65/0,7 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Bierna prędkość ataku: 40/60/80% podczas używania Rykoszetu ⇒ 30/45/60% podczas używania Rykoszetu * **Czas odnowienia: 150/140/130 sek. ⇒ 140/120/100 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 23/20/17/14/11 sek. ⇒ 22/20/18/16/14 sek. * **Skalowanie: 0,3/0,35/0,4/0,45/0,5 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,3/0,4/0,5/0,6/0,7 całkowitych obrażeń od ataku * **Premia za dobijanie: 3 pkt. mocy umiejętności przy zabójstwie lub asyście ⇒ 5 pkt. mocy umiejętności przy zabójstwie lub asyście * **Przejrzystość zdarzeń: Naprawiano błąd, w wyniku którego wrogowie nie widzieli ostrzegawczego pierścienia po rzuceniu Horyzontu Zdarzeń i , Vi jest idealnym przykładem bohaterki, która ląduje w złym miejscu, gdy mobilność we wczesnej fazie gry staje się standardem. Znana z zamiłowania do bijatyk i niesamowitych ganków po 6. poziomie, Vi została odstawiona na boczny tor przez innych dżunglerów ze względu na ilość czasu potrzebną do rozkręcenia się. Lekkie wspomożenie jej na wczesnych poziomach powinno sprawić, że będzie bardziej skłonna rzucić się w środek walki.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 18-8 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 16-8 sek. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Czas odnowienia: 18/15,5/13/10,5/8 sek. ⇒ 16/14/12/10/8 sek. **Czas trwania odrzucenia: 0,5 — 0,75 sek. ⇒ 0,7 sek. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Wygodne nadużycie: Przy wydaniu pierwszego punktu, Vi natychmiast zyskuje dwa ładunki Nadużycia Siły Aktualizacja portretów zostają zaktualizowane w tym patchu!}} * * * * SI wież *Wieża z lornetką: Bohaterowie znajdujący się w zasięgu ataku wrogiej wieży przyciągają uwagę, gdy zaatakują wrogich bohaterów w odległości 1400 jedn. od wieży (zasięg ataku wieży pozostał niezmieniony i wynosi 775 jedn.) *Krótkowzroczna wieża: Gdy wieża zacznie celować w bohaterów ze względu na brak innych celów w zasięgu, obiera za cel najbliższego bohatera, który ją atakuje, zamiast losowego bohatera znajdującego się w zasięgu Naprawione błędy *Usunięto specjalne animacje skrzyń PROJEKTU z Warsztatu hextech, aby zmniejszyć problemy z pamięcią klienta, które mogły prowadzić do zawieszeń. Nieotwarte skrzynie PROJEKTU wciąż będą w ekwipunku i dadzą takie same łupy, ale wykorzystają animację wyjątkowych (fioletowych) skrzyń hextech. *Naprawiono błąd, w którym próba użycia minimapy do wybrania celu długodystansowej umiejętności (takiej jak ) skończyć się mogła wyborem jednostki ukrytej pod minimapą, gdy kursor znalazł się przypadkowo ponad tą jednostką. *Gracze nie będą już doświadczać dziwnych wydarzeń (takich jak „każdy przycisk to sygnał alarmowy”), jeśli przełączą okno dokładnie w momencie wydawania komendy. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że doskok z nadpisywał inne efekty przemieszczenia (np. kliknięcie na czy zostanie trafionym ). * nie traci już efektu ukrycia z , gdy użyje . *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie zadawało obrażeń, jeżeli zostało rzucone podczas doskoku z . *Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że nie wyświetlało efektu wizualnego przeciwnikom, jeśli Leona użyła umiejętności we mgle wojny i w pole widzenia podczas używania go. * otrzymuje teraz ładunki , gdy trafi w jako ostatni. *Nienaładowane użycie teraz prawidłowo zadaje obrażenia na minimalnym obszarze działania, zamiast na większym po pełnym naładowaniu. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że wystrzelenie stwora za pomocą , gdy stwór był podrzucony przez czasami powodowało, że nie zadawał on obrażeń jednostkom, przez które przeleciał. *Opis podczas wyboru bohaterów nie jest już pusty. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie zadawało czasem obrażeń przeciwnikom znajdującym się na samej krawędzi pola rażenia. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że pierwszy podstawowy atak po użyciu był opóźniony, jeżeli miał być trafieniem krytycznym. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie zadawała obrażeń przeciwnikom, do których była przyczepiona, gdy nie można ich było obrać za cel w momencie wybuchu bomby. *Naprawiono szereg błędów powodujących, że używane natychmiast umiejętności obszarowe (np. ) zadawały obrażenia bohaterom, których nie można obrać za cel, jeśli zostały użyte w chwili, gdy te jednostki nie mogły zostać obrane za cel. *Naprawiono szereg błędów, które sprawiały, że niektóre doskoki zachowywały się dziwnie, gdy zostały użyte podczas efektu odrzucenia. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że pancerz i odporność na magię nie były osłabiane przez trwające krótko efekty kontroli tłumu. *Kolana nie przenikają już przez jej sukienkę podczas animacji biegu. *Ramiona nie rozciągają się już po jej śmierci. *Pociski w podstawowym ataku są teraz złote, tak jak jej włócznie (a nie zielone, jak jej skóra). *Naprawiono błąd, w którym efekty wizualne wzmocnień (na przykład ) nie odpowiadały ruchom podczas niektórych z jej animacji. *Poprawiono czytelność pierścieni . *Ciało nie blokuje się już w domyślnej pozycji, gdy ginie on podczas rzucania . *Animacje podczas rzucania nie wyglądają już jak animacje podczas rzucania . *Przywrócono wirujące efekty tła wokół kuli . *Animacja prowokacji nie jest już dwa razy szybsza niż w innych jej skórkach. Nadchodzące skórki Podczas patcha 6.17 udostępnimy następujące skórki: * * * Chromatyczne zestawy Chromatyczne zestawy mają za zadanie uatrakcyjnić zawartość, którą już posiadacie, kochacie i ograliście do cna. Nowe chromatyczne zestawy nadciągają dla poniższych skórek (więcej szczegółów podamy w późniejszym terminie): * * * * * Kategoria:Aktualizacje en:V6.17 fr:V6.17